Niisan!
by T. Taiyoo
Summary: Inari vai visitar Naruto em Konoha, para o azar de Konohamaru, que não acha nada agradável dividir o seu rival. Não é yaoi... ok, mentira. É sim.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, digo, a série, porque o personagem um dia será!

Essa fic é meio shonen-ai, ou não, não sei... Ando confusa ultimamente para classificar o que escrevo. Enfim, é Inari/Naruto/Konohamaru e Konohamaru/Inari.

Chibi love onws. S2

Ah sim, a dedico ao **Aldebaran**, meu dono, mestre ou algo nesse patamar. Por mais que ele não mereça e só me iluda, dizendo que está fazendo uma fic pra mim e também fique me torturando e tudo o mais, eu gosto dele, e já que ele gostou dessa fic... ta aí, é sua Al.

* * *

**Nii-san!**

Konohamaru esperava pacientemente que Naruto chegasse. O loiro havia prometido mostrar algum novo justu, além do que tinha muito que eles não conversavam. Aqueles dois anos e meio que Naruto esteve fora passaram muito lentamente para Konohamaru, já que seu passatempo favorito tinha ido embora.

Finalmente o loiro apareceu, estava um pouco atrasado, mas algo chamou a atenção do garotinho, impedindo-o de repreender seu rival. Atrás de Naruto estava um menino da mesma idade de Konohamaru, com o rosto parcialmente coberto por um chapéu. Naruto demorou-se em explicar.

- Foi mal a demora Konohamaru-kun, mas é que hoje recebi uma visita inesperada. Você não deve conhecê-lo, mas acho que serão bons amigos. - Pegando o garoto atrás de si pelos ombros, Naruto empurrou-o para frente, apresentando-o logo em seguida. - Este é Inari. Ele é do país das ondas. Eu o conheci em uma das minhas missões.

- Oi! O nii-san falou muito de você no caminho para cá. Espero que sejamos bons amigos mesmo. - Falando isso Inari estendeu a mão, sorrindo de forma simpática.

Algo dentro de Konohamaru começou a esquentar. Como Naruto ousava trazer um intruso para o treino deles? E quem aquele garoto pensava que era para chamá-lo de "nii-san" assim tão intimamente? Sem dúvida Konohamaru estava com ciúmes. Olhou feio para Inari e puxou Naruto pelo braço, ignorando a presença do outro menino.

- Nii-san! Por que trouxe esse pirralho aqui?! Pensei que passaria o dia comigo!

- Ué, mas vocês têm a mesma idade quase... Pensei que ia gostar de conhecê-lo, sei lá.

- Como assim, "gostar de conhecê-lo", não gostei dele! Mande-o embora!

- Você não me escutou? Ele veio do país das ondas, é um bocado longe para uma criança, sabia? Prometi ao avô dele que cuidaria dele por hoje. Não posso despachá-lo assim.

- Mas... Mas... Ele só vai nos atrapalhar...

- Bom, ele pode não ser um ninja, mas é muito bom com arco e flecha. Pode nos ajudar no treinamento.

- Com licença... - Inari interrompeu a conversa. - Estou atrapalhando, nii-san?

- Claro que n... - Naruto foi brutalmente interrompido.

- SIM, ESTÁ! Vá embora.

- Não me lembro de ter falado com você. Nii-san, eu estou te atrapalhando?

- Na verdade não, mas...

- Não precisa mentir nii-san, fale a esse pirralho que ele não é bem-vindo aqui.

- Mas Konohamaru, ele...

- Eu vou te mostrar o pirralho!

- Não sei por que estão discutindo, mas não precisam ficar juntos se não quiserem.

- Não sabe por quê? Que tal porque você prometeu treinar comigo hoje? Como pôde me trocar por ele!?

- Mas eu não troquei ninguém Konohamaru. Pare de ser tão dramático.

- Ele está com ciúmes, nii-san. Só porque você gosta mais de mim do que dele.

- O que?! Isso é mentira! Ele gosta muito mais de mim do que de você! Não é, nii-san?

- Não, eu... - O pobre Naruto estava no meio de um fogo cruzado. Como queria ser dois para fazê-los parar de brigar e... Ele podia ser dois se quisesse! Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Usou seu bushin no jutsu, duplicando-se. - Oi, podem parar de brigar agora. Já que não querem passar o dia juntos, cada clone passa o dia com um.

- Que ótima idéia nii-san! Você é muito esperto mesmo! - Inari, como sempre, achava Naruto incrível. Não demorou muito para Konohamaru criar problemas novamente.

- Pode até ser, mas _eu_ fico com o Naruto verdadeiro.

- Por quê? Eu quero ficar com o Naruto verdadeiro!

- Mas que droga, parem de brigar por tão pouco.

- Estamos brigando por você, se acha tão pouco? - Konohamaru provocou. Inari não pôde conter uma risadinha.

- Oras seu... Vocês entenderam o que eu disse.

- Naruto_-nii-san, _não temos o dia todo. Não me importo em ter que suportar esse cara.

- Ótimo. Pare de me criar problemas e concorde com o Inari. - O loiro tentou cessar a briga. Konohamaru cruzou os braços, bufando.

- Tanto faz.

O dia passou muito devagar para o pobre Naruto. Os dois meninos sempre discutiam e a cada comentário positivo que fazia para um, se via obrigado a fazer inúmeros comentários para o outro também. Não tinha certeza do porque discutiam tanto, mas eles o lembravam dele e de Sasuke, então deviam virar amigos logo.

Extremamente cansado, Naruto encostou-se em uma árvore, caindo no sono. Konohamaru e Inari discutiam sobre qualquer coisa relacionada à Naruto quando perceberam.

- Pare de gritar Konohamaru, vai acordar o nii-chan.

- Quem disse que ele poderia dormir? Pensei que ele ia passar a tarde com a gente!

- Como você reclama, o nii-chan está cansado, você poderia ser um pouco mais agradável.

- Hunf.

Konohamaru cruzou os braços, fazendo cara de poucos amigos, enquanto ia se deitar ao lado de Naruto. Inari apenas observou, fazendo o mesmo depois, só que deitando do outro lado.

Algumas horas depois Naruto acordou, sentindo o peso em seu braço esquerdo e em sua perna direita. Inari e Konohamaru, respectivamente. Sorriu ao vê-los tão calmos, mas logo o sorriso foi embora quando notou o quanto estava tarde. Levantou-se de um pulo, esquecendo-se dos dois meninos que se apoiavam nele. Obvio que ambos caíram de cara no chão, acordando assustados.

- Ah, me desculpem. - O loiro ajudou os dois a se levantarem. - Nossa, como está tarde... Tenho que levá-los pra casa.

- Ah... eu não quero ir embora, nii-san. Foi tão difícil convencer minha mãe e meu avô a me deixarem vir pra cá... - Inari se lamentou, ficando com os olhos marejados.

- Não se preocupe Inari, você vai voltar um dia. Eu prometo. Se quiser mando uma mensagem para o seu avô, sei que ele vai pelo menos pensar no assunto. - Naruto colocou a mão sobre os cabelos do menino, tentando consolá-lo.

Mas Inari não parou de chorar, agarrando-se ao braço de Naruto e derramando mais e mais lágrimas. Konohamaru, que até o momento só observava, não gostou de ver o garoto do país das ondas chorar. Andou até ele e o arrancou do braço de Naruto, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Pare de chorar Inari, se o nii-san disse que você vai voltar é porque vai. Não confia nele? - Konohamaru disse, severamente. Para espanto de Naruto, que acreditava que Inari só ia chorar mais depois daquilo, o menino parou, enxugando as lágrimas e dando um leve sorriso.

- Você tem razão, o nii-san não mente.

- Isso, agora é melhor você ir, ou ele pode ter problemas. Venha me ver quando você voltar, e me desculpe por ter sido tão implicante... Acho que eu estava com ciúmes.

- Sem problemas, Konohamaru. Até que você é bem legal. Não vejo a hora de voltar e te ver de novo. - E Inari abraçou o outro menino, despedindo-se. - Até mais!

O neto de Sarutobi sentiu-se enrubescer um pouco, agradecendo por estar à noite, caso o contrário algum deles poderia ver. Naruto e Inari já estavam longe, mas Konohamaru ainda acenava. Quando se viu sozinho se permitiu sorrir bobamente, Inari era muito legal...

Pensar nisso fez com que o menino sentisse um pouco de remorso, afinal, deveria ter aproveitado mais o dia na companhia daqueles dois ao invés de ficar brigando e implicando. Mas agora era meio tarde para se arrepender. Konohamaru foi para casa, marcando mentalmente um dia para ir visitar o País das Ondas, pois mal tinha parado de olhar para Inari e já estava morrendo de saudades.

* * *

Ah, espero que tenham gostado... Eu pensava em escrever essa fic desde muuuito tempo, e finalmente resolvi colocar no papel. XD No momento estou centrada em one-shots e traduções, ah sim, e na fic NaruLee que o Aldebaran me pediu.

Por favor, mandem reviews, ok? Esse pedido é especialmente para você **Domino**, que diz que lê minhas fics, mas eu nunca vejo uma review sua. D8


End file.
